


shifted paradigm

by identityv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also it's set in the same universe as i'll pray for you, mayoi is also trans. that has nothing to do with this fic but i want to throw that out there, tatsumayo is implied but they are lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/identityv/pseuds/identityv
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	shifted paradigm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayoisan (rvnqn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll pray for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177907) by [chocomissile (rvnqn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/chocomissile). 



_ “Mayoi-san, you mentioned before that you haven’t left your home in a long time. It seems to me that you have a very nice support system in your friend group. Why don’t you try going outside for a change?” _

Dr. Yamada was a very kind woman. She was a very kind woman with very good ideas, so, as much as he’d wanted to turn her down right then and there, he could not deny that the opportunity to leave Ensemble Square for the first time in years was… oddly appealing.

So, here he was, holding Tatsumi’s hand in a white-knuckled grip as if he’d fall through the floor if he let go, Aira and Hiiro just a couple paces behind them as they waited for a taxi to take them off of the island. Off of the island, to central Tokyo… Tokyo, where thousands of strangers would be able to see him in broad daylight; his putrid, sinful form--

“Um… Mayoi-san?” His train of thought was interrupted by the gentle voice of Tatsumi.

“ _ Hiiiee-! _ I’m sorry, I’m so disgusting that I can’t even step one foot into the sunlight without burning up-!!”

“Mayoi-san, it’s alright… I just wanted your attention because you were spacing out and had an idea of what was going through that lovely head of yours. I see I was right.”

“L-L-Lovely?! I’m n-”

“...Also, our ride is here.” Mayoi shut his mouth immediately, teeth clicking together painfully. “We don’t have to go if you’re not ready. But it’s such a nice day today, I’m sure it’s a sign from God..~”

Tatsumi was right. He didn’t have to go anywhere. He could run back to the StarPro building and scuttle back into the vents like a rat. But he had to try, didn’t he? He wanted to lead a life of normalcy like everyone else. He didn’t think he deserved anything of the sort, but Dr. Yamada disagreed. Tatsumi disagreed. Aira and Hiiro disagreed too, even if he was guilty of such disgusting thoughts. His friends all thought he deserved better, so maybe it was true…?

A shudder went up his spine as he felt the subtle touch of Tatsumi brushing his thumb over his knuckles. He looked up to make eye contact with the blue-haired man, squinting. It was so bright, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the sun or the actual angel standing beside him. The sun… was it always this  _ warm? _

“You guys!! Get in the  _ car! _ I wanna go to Disneyland before it gets dark!!”

“..Hiiro-kun.. We don’t have enough money to go to Disneyland.”

“Wh- for real? Then why am I even  _ here? _ ”

Mayoi felt a smile creeping onto his lips as he heard the two feuding, and loosened his grip on Tatsumi’s hand slightly.

“...Okay. Let’s go.”

-

Tokyo was terrifying. It was terrifying, but it was the most fun Mayoi had had in… well.. Maybe his entire life! They had to make frequent stops to let Tatsumi rest his legs, but, as they’d discovered, there were plenty of parks and gardens to take breaks in that no one was really disappointed at the slow pace. They were at one such break spot.

“Mayo-senpai!”

“Ueeh-??” Mayoi didn’t have time to respond as Aira squatted down beside him, camera raised as he flashed a peace sign--  _ click! _ \-- and then his face, the most foolish expression one could think of at a surprise selfie, was immortalized alongside Aira’s grinning one.

“Ah-! Please delete that, I don’t deserve to be in the same photo as someone so innocent and talente- ouch!” He was interrupted by a soft chop on his head by none other than Aira himself.

“Stop it, Mayo-senpai. You’ve said yourself. You want to be a normal friend to me. Normal friends take selfies together! I’ll be keeping this one, but we can try again, if you’d like. I want a picture of all of us this time. Tattsun-senpai, are you feeling a little better?”

Tatsumi winced a little as he stood, but was steady on his feet as he made his way over to the two, balance seemingly regained. “Mm. I apologize. I still feel a little unwell, but I would love to take a group picture together. I’ve never taken one before.”

That was how Mayoi found himself sat under the boughs of the prettiest cherry blossom tree he’d set his eyes on, Tatsumi at his right and Aira at his left, with Hiiro behind all three of them, sporting a goofy grin as he looped his arms around all of them.

“Mayo-senpai. You’re in the center, so you have to take the picture.”

Here it was, the big moment. Mayoi had expected the phone to burst into flames as he took it from Aira, but nothing happened. His hands shook a little as he raised it up, holding his arms out as far as he could to get them all in the frame.

His hands stilled as he felt Tatsumi’s arm slide around his waist, and, for the second time in one day, his lips stretched out into a true smile, chest expanding in warmth. It was possible. He could be normal. He could do normal things with his friends. His  _ friends. _

_ Click! _


End file.
